1. Field of Invention
Embodiments of the present invention relate to a semiconductor device and a method of manufacturing the same and, more particularly, to a semiconductor device including a gate line and a method of manufacturing the same.
2. Description of Related Art
A non-volatile memory device can retain data stored therein even without power supply. A non-volatile memory device is configured to store data in a plurality of memory cells formed in a cell region and drive the memory cells by using a plurality of driving transistors formed in a peripheral region.
Here, these driving transistors may include a gate insulating layer and a gate electrode that are formed over a substrate. In general, the driving transistors are formed using the same processes as the memory cells. The gate electrode is formed of a polysilicon layer. Therefore, the gate electrode may have high resistance.